greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
April Kepner
My name...my name is April Kepner. I'm 28 years old, and I was born on April 23rd in, in Ohio. I'm from C-Columbus. Columbus, Ohio. Um, my mom, my mom is a teacher, and m-my dad is a farmer. Corn. C-corn. He, he, he grows corn. Their, their names are Karen and Joe. I have three sisters! Libby's the oldest. I, I'm next, and then there's K-Kimmy and Alice. I, I, I haven't done anything yet. I haven't...I've barely lived! I, I'm not finished yet. No one's loved me yet. Please. Please. I'm someone's child! I'm a person! I'm a person! - '''April Kepner' '''April Kepner' is an extremely capable doctor, but a quite self concious young woman. In her personal diary, she writes notes to herself to help cope with her insecurities. She writes to herself saying that nobody can tell she has had plastic surgery on her nose, and that she could one day be the future of medicine. When Lexie Grey and April first meet, Lexie takes her diary and notices tear drops on the pages, indicating that she was crying while the notes were being written. Although April can sometimes seem fragile, the shooting at the hospital proves that she is an extremely strong and brave young woman. Personal life Before the shooting, April and Reed Adamson were best friends, and they were roomates, as well. When Reed was tragically murdered during the shooting, April was the first to find her. Finding her best friend shot to death at the hands of Gary Clark sent April into shock. When she went to Derek Shepherd to report what she had found, she was covered in the blood of her best friend and quite shaken up. When April arrived at Seattle Grace, Derek took a shine to her because she was full of intelligent and creative ideas. When she was let go by Chief Webber for making a mistake in the ER, Derek later rehired her because he felt she was unfairly fired and deserved a second chance. After being rehired, April decided to stick to more administrative work because she believed she wasn't a good surgeon anymore. She felt constantly guilty for losing her patient, and couldn't handle anymore losses. With a little encouragment from Derek, she finally began doing surgeries again, and is well on her way to becoming an excellent surgeon. April has always been very close with God, and she states she remained a virgin so long due to her religion. However, she lost her virginity to her best friend, Jackson the night before her medical boards. Although April feels badly about what happened, she remains close to God and hopes to find forgiveness. Career April spent most of her residency at Mercy West Medical Center , but later moved to Seattle Grace during the merger . She was always top of her class in medical school, and is constantly compelled towards perfection in everything she does. April Kepner is currently chief resident of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital . With a rough start behind her, she is now gaining more control and becoming a better chief resident as each day passes. However, nervousness got the best of her during her medical board exames and she failed. At the end of season 8 shes is seen doing an operation which tells us she has been given a place at the hospital for further training. Notes *April has had plastic surgery on her nose. *April grew up on a corn farm. *April watches Oprah. *April lost her virginity to Jackson Avery. *April is a trauma surgeon. *April is very organized. Category:GA S6 Characters Category:Characters Category:GA Characters Category:Doctors